A Marriage Aranged
by Winter Raven
Summary: What if Kuja demanded payment for his services for Queen Brahne? What if he demanded he would marry Garnet? R


  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
  
A Marriage Arranged   
  
  
A man entered the castle grounds on a cold raining night in Alexandria. No matter how many times the guards tried to stop him he only went by without even looking back. Finally a young woman with light brown hair and an eyepatch over her right eye stood in front of the man.  
  
" In the name of the Queen of Alexandria I command you to stop. You are not allowed past this gate."  
  
The young man lowered his hood. He had silver hair that reached past his shoulders, extremely pail skin and ice blue eyes. He wore a top with chiffon bell sleeves and armor that barley covered his chest.   
  
" General Beatrix , My name is Kuja. I have an appointment with her majesty, Queen Brahne. I hope I am not bothering her at this hour." The young man looked straight at General Beatrix's eyes hoping to hypnotize her. Gen. Beatrix was no impressed.  
  
" Yes actually you will be bothering her because she is already asleep. I am very sorry but you will have to come back tomorrow. I am not about to wake her now. Good night." General Beatrix walked over to the door expecting him to leave. Kuja stood his ground.   
  
" I am sure that once you tell her it is me she will gladly see me. I am sure she would be quite upset to know that I came by and you wouldn't let me see her. Perhaps even to calling it treason. I am sure you wouldn't want to be imprisoned for that would you?" Kuja sneered as he spoke. Beatrix couldn't find a reason to argue.  
  
" All right but if I get in trouble it will be your fault and I will gladly tell her that you kept insisting on an audience." Beatrix turned to go up the stairs.   
  
" That is all I ask my lady." Kuja called after her.   
  
A few moments later Queen Brahne appeared at the top of the steps.   
  
" Kuja I am so happy to see you! I didn't think you would come by at this hour. Please why don't we go in the throne room and talk?"  
  
Kuja bowed and followed Queen Brahne up the steps.  
  
  
  
Kuja entered and stood by the queen. " I would like to talk about the plans we discussed the other day. I would be happy to make a special soldier called a black mage. They have superior powers to any soldier and they can overcome any countries army. I would require a few things. I would need a factory to produce them and I would need mist. You see black mages are humans without souls and the only way to manufacture is with mist. They are very loyal and will take commands easily. And I would require payment for my services." Kuja smiled a sticky sweet smile at the queen. She was so corrupted with power that she would give him anything he wanted.  
  
" Of course, of course. Let me see, how about a million gil for your services. I am sure that will suffice." Queen Brahne was about to call one of her guards to get the money when Kuja put her fat hand down.  
  
" No, that is not what I want." Kuja stated  
  
" Oh, all right then. How about half of my kingdom? Will that do?" Queen Brahne turned to Kuja with a smile. She should have known. He would probably want power. Everyone wanted power. Kuja's answer surprised her.  
  
" No what I really want is your daughter." Kuja knew she would give in. She wanted so much power that to her her only daughter would seem a small price to pay.   
  
" Pardon me? I don't seem to understand." Queen Brahne had a puzzled look on her face. How stupid could someone be? Did she take some sort of pill? Kuja however was as polite as he had been before.  
  
" No I would like your daughter's hand in marriage. She is such a beautiful girl and I am very lonely. It is a small price to pay for all that power now isn't it?"   
  
" Yes but I have a better plan for her. She isn't my real daughter you see. She has powerful Eidolons inside of her. With them we can surely win." Brahne had a crazy look on her face picturing their victory.  
  
" But after that she will no longer be useful. I am sure you would like your daughter married of to a powerful man. I will also give you a splendid airship."  
  
" I suppose you are right. I will give you my daughter after we extract the eidolons from her."  
  
"Mother?" Garnet was standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh hello dear. I would like you to meet someone. This is Kuja, your future husband." Queen Brahne looked proudly at her daughter.  
  
" Hello dear princess. I am Kuja. I am helping your mother win victories over all four of our enemies. I hope you did not wake because of us." Kuja walked over and took Garnet's hand. Garnet pulled away and walked towards her mother.   
  
"Mother what do you mean my husband? I'm not going to marry him. Whatever gave your that idea?!" Garnet looked desperately at her mother.  
  
" Don't worry my sweet canary. I know you may not love me now but you will learn to love me." Kuja pulled Garnet toward him and lowered his face towards hers as if to kiss her. Garnet slapped him hard on the face.  
  
" I have no idea who you think you are but don't ever touch me in that manner again!!!"  
Garnet ran back to her mother. " Mother please tell him not to touch me like that . He practically kissed me!"  
  
" Garnet dear, I know that you may be surprised by this but I know that you will get used to the idea. It isn't a terrible thing after all. He is a well educated young man and he loves the theater. He will make a very nice king. Why don't you go to sleep and think about it?"   
  
"No mother I won't !!!!! You could have at least asked me first! I won't marry him! I don't even know him!!! YOU don't even know him!" Garnet was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
" Garnet that is enough! Now GO TO BED!! Beatrix will you please escort Garnet to her room." Queen Brahne called to Beatrix who had rushed in when she heard everyone screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"At once ma'am. Come princess." Beatrix moved in and grabbed Garnet by the hand. Kuja moved next to Garnet before Beatrix took her from the room.  
  
  
" Do not worry princess, you and I will have time to get to know each other. By then you will be used to the idea." Garnet responded to this by spitting in his face.  
  
" No we won't because by then I will have left you and my power hungry mother. Good evening." Garnet let Beatrix lead her away. Kuja looked after her and then turned to the very over-weight queen.   
  
" I think we better guard my canary carefully. She may just leave her cage."  
  
  
Part two coming soon!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
